Time Flies
by Akihisa Arihyoshii
Summary: di bawah naungan langit. akhirnya aku berjalan berdampingan denganmu. lalu mulai sejak saat ini, aku dan kau akan menjalani hidup ini berdua hingga maut menjelang, Kaori.


Disclaimer, Isshuukan Friends bukan milik saya.

"Kaori, bisa tolong ambil kardus yang di sana. Aku mau merapikannya!" teriak Hase Yuuki dari dalam rumah. Ia sedang sibuk menata perabotan yang ada di ruang tamu. Beberapa barang yang berukuran kecil ia letakkan di atas buffet dekat dengan TV. Sambil menunggu Kaori untuk membawa kardus yang ia minta, Yuuki mengatur letak lukisan serta foto-foto. Ia mulai mengatur kemiringan dari lukisan yang diletakkan di dinding dan mengatur berbagai bingkai foto untuk ia taruh di beberapa meja kecil.

5 menit selanjutnya, Fujimiya Kaori masuk membawa kardus berisi barang-barang kenangan mereka sejak SMA dulu. Ia lalu menaruhnya di sebelah buffet TV. Dengan wajah penuh peluh ia menatap Yuuki dengan tersenyum.

"Yuuki-kun, aku sudah membawanya. Nanti barang-barang mau ditaruh di mana?"

Yuuki yang sedang sibuk pun berbalik dan melihat Kaori dengan wajah bingung. Ia berpikir. "Ah, kira-kira enak ditaruh di mana ya? Aku tidak terlalu pandai mengatur barang sih hehehe," kata Yuuki sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kau selalu begitu sih sejak kita menikah," kata Kaori dengan tersenyum. Ia pun segera mendekat ke Yuuki dan menariknya menuju kardus itu. Mereka berdua pun mulai mengatur setiap barang yang berada di dalam kardus itu.

Diiringi senyum serta musik yang merdu siang itu, mereka mulai membereskan barang-barang. Sesekali mereka bercanda soal bagaimana mereka bertemu.

"Yuuki-kun, kau masih ingat ketika pertama kali bertemu kan?" kata Kaori, ia sedang membersihkan buffet dengan kemocengnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengingat hal penting begitu?" jawab Yuuki.

Ia ingat betul tanggal serta suasana siang itu ketika ia memulai pertama kali berbicara dengan Kaori.

12 Mei, adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi mereka berdua. Kalau saja hari itu Hase Yuuki tidak memulai langkah pertamanya, pasti Fujimiya Kaori saat ini tidak akan pernah memiliki seorang teman.

Awalnya sangat berat bagi mereka berdua namun seiring waktu, Kaori mulai menerima Yuuki sebagai temannya. Bahkan Kaori selalu bangga bila menyebut Yuuki sebagai Teman Berharganya dengan penuh senyuman.

Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan makan siang dan mengobrol di atap sekolah setiap istirahat makan siang. Di atap itu lah pertama kalinya Yuuki mengetahui masalah yang dihadapi Kaori.

"Aku melupakan kenangan bersama temanku setiap minggu."

Awalnya Yuuki tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kaori, namun minggu esoknya ketika Yuuki menyapa Kaori. Tatapan Kaori terhadapnya begitu dingin dan menyakitkan. Bagi Yuuki, semua itu adalah cobaan yang harus ia hadapi agar Kaori mau menerima dirinya.

Berkat kerja keras serta kegigihan tekadnya. Perlahan, Kaori pun membuka hatinya dan terlihat begitu senang ketika bersama Yuuki. Bagi Yuuki, senyuman Kaori adalah berkah tak ternilai dari Tuhan yang turunkan kepadanya.

"Aku selalu ingat kalau kau pasti akan mengingatkan ku soal angka 18," Kata Yuuki.

"Angka 18 ya… 18 gram gula untuk telur gulung yang aku buatkan untuk mu lalu… tanggal 18 adalah ketika kita baikan lagi kan?" Kata Kaori. Ia menyentuhkan jarinya ke bibir sambil mengingat-ingat hari itu.

"Yap, benar! Aku selalu senang ketika kau mengingatkanku soal itu."

Banyak sekali kenangan indah yang mereka buat bersama. Sebuah keajaiban yang nyata bagi Yuuki kalau Kaori mau menerimanya sebagai sahabat.

tetapi tidak semua kenangan itu bahagia. Beberapa kenangan bahkan hampir memutus pertemanan mereka.

Contohnya ketika mereka bertengkar soal Kaori yang selalu membicarakan Shogo di depannya. Waktu itu, Yuuki sangatlah cemburu kepada Shogo karena selalu dibicarakan ketika mereka berdua tengah di atap sekolah.

"Aku ingat pertengkaran pertama kita. Ketika kau membicarakan Shogo terus. Aaah kalau dipikir-pikir lagi hari itu aku sangat bodoh ya!"

Kaori berhenti sebentar lalu menanggapi, "Tidak kok. Bukannya itu wajar buatmu ya? Kau yang pertama mengajakku berkenalan tapi aku malah membicarakan orang lain. Selanjutnya ketika aku kehilangan buku harian ku, kau dengan sangat gigih mencarinya sampai bolos sekolah sehari kan, Yuuki-kun? Kau mencari buku itu tanpa petunjuk apapun. Ketika Kiryuu-kun datang kepadaku dan bilang kalau setidaknya aku menyapa mu. Ia bilang, anak itu pasti akan senang ketika aku menyapamu dan juga ia bilang kau kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga."

Waktu itu di tangga sekolah, Shogo memberitahu Kaori soal buku harian yang ia hilangkan.

"Awalnya aku tidak peduli, namun ketika aku sedang makan siang di atap sekolah. Aku melihat ke arah sungai yang kau bilang pernah ada anjing laut masuk ke sana. Saat itu aku teringat sesuatu dan berpikir, mungkin Hase-kun ada di sana! Aku pun segera berlari untuk mencarimu di pinggir sungai. Benar saja kau sedang di sana mencari buku ku kan?"

Mendengar tanggapan panjang Kaori, Yuuki pun terenyuh. Ia tidak pernah tahu soal kejadian ketika ia sedang mencari buku itu. Ternyata Shogo memberitahu Kaori soal kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya.

"Jadi begitu ya…," gumam Yuuki. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali untuk bersih-bersih.

Tiga jam pun berlalu, ruang tamu rumah pun sudah rapih. Perabotan serta peralatan elektronik sudah diletakkan di tempatnya masing-masing. Berbagai foto pun sudah terpajang dengan rapih dan enak dipandang. Yuuki pun duduk di sofa sambil melemaskan tubuhnya. Ia menarik nafas dan terlihat lelah. Kaori yang melihat itu segera pergi ke dapur.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh dulu, Yuuki-kun?"

"Hmm boleh. Aku selalu suka ketika kau membuat teh, Kaori."

Kaori mulai menyiapkan teh. Ia mengambil cangkir serta teko untuk memanaskan air. Ia pun juga mengambil teh celup yag berada di topless laci atas dapurnya.

Dengan tenang, Kaori menyalakan kompor dan meletakkan teko yang berisi air di dalamnya. Sembari menunggu air di dalam mendidih, Kaori menyiapkan kudapan kecil di atas piring untuk dihidangkan bersama dengan teh.

Sesekali Kaori melirik ke arah Yuuki yang terlihat lelah di atas sofa. Pikirannya pun melayang ke saat-saat dahulu.

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan mulai menyukai Yuuki. Yang ia ingat, dahulu ketika melihat Yuuki dengan Saki menempelkan kertas pengumuman di kelas. hatinya perlahan merasakan hal yang ganjil. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Menurutnya mungkin perasaan itu hanya sebuah perasaan kesepian karena Yuuki yang tadi belajar bersamanya malah membantu Saki untuk menempelkan pengumuman itu.

Lalu ketika mereka merencanakan perjalanan menuju pantai. ketika Kaori dan Shogo sedang berbelanja untuk makan siang. Tiba-tiba Shogo bertanya pada Kaori.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?" dengan wajah yang tak peduli itu, Shogo melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kaori yang tidak mengerti.

"Perasaanmu pada Hase."

Ada jeda panjang untuk Kaori menjawabnya. "Ia adalah teman berharga bagiku?" jawabnya dengan wajah yang Shogo tidak mengerti. Pada akhirnya Shogo pun menghela nafas dan tak peduli lagi dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tapi ada perasaan yang aneh ketika aku bersama Hase-kun tempo hari. Ketika sedang mengobrol bersama seseorang."

"Seorang gadis?"

Kaori mengangguk. Shogo pun terlihat bingung dengan ekspresi polos yang Kaori keluarkan saat itu. Akhinya ia pun tak ambil pusing dan segera membawa belanjaan menuju kasir.

Hari itu, Kaori tidak yakin dengan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Namun, setelah beberapa tahun berjalan akhirnya ia tahu satu hal…

Secara perlahan, ia menyukai Yuuki.

Suara dengungan dari teko membangunkannnya dari lamunan. Ia pun segera menuangkan air itu ke tempat teh. Uap panas dari air yang mendidih mengawang di dapur siang itu. Kaori mengambil nampan dan menaruh teh serta kudapan di atasnya dan membawa mereka semua ke ruang tamu.

"Ini tehnya, Yuuki-kun."

"Oh makasih Kaori. Aku selalu senang ketika menikmati teh buatanmu. Bahkan sejak SMA dulu," Kata Yuuki sambil meminum tehnya perlahan.

"Yuuki-kun selalu memuji berlebihan deh," Kaori segera mengambil cangkir miliknya dan minum dari sana.

"Kaori, beruntung saat ini masalahmu soal ingatan tiap pekan itu sudah menghilang ya."

"Itu berkatmu, Yuuki-kun. Kalau saja kau mundur dari menjadi temanku. Pasti sekarang masalah itu tidak akan pernah selesai."

"Aku baru menyadarinya. Semua itu hanyalah alasan bagiku untuk tidak mau berteman dan tersakiti lagi. Namun, kau berhasil meyakinkanku bahwa berteman itu adalah salah satu cara untuk menjadi bahagia. Begitu banyak kenangan yang indah bersama teman-temanku. Bersamamu, Kiryuu-kun dan Saki-chan. Aku begitu bahagia jika mengingat masa-masa itu."

"Iya aku juga. Seperti yang aku bilang dahulu kepadamu bukan? Dengan terus melawan trauma itu suatu saat masalah mu soal ingatan teman-teman akan menghilang. Aah pada akhirnya setelah sekian tahun masalah itu pun menghilang. Ketika kita masuk kuliah ya."

Kaori mengambil kudapan yang ada di meja dan memakannya.

"Ibu sampai tak percaya masalahku itu bisa selesai lho."

"Eh sungguh? Dulu ibumu cukup frustasi dengan keadaanmu yang tidak memiliki teman itu. Ia khawatir, bagaimana masa depanmu jika tanpa teman."

Kaori agak terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Yuuki. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau ibunya pernah mengobrol dengan Yuuki.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku pernah berbicara dengan ibu. Curang ah!"

"Lagian bukannya tidak perlu juga ya aku ceritakan itu? Ibumu dulu memberitahuku sejak kapan kau punya masalah tentang ingatan teman itu. Awalnya aku pesimis untuk membantumu mengatasi masalah itu. Namun, berkat dorongan ibumu, aku pun berjuang dan akhirnya berhasil membantumu."

"Masalah itu kan selesai bukan karenamu saja, Yuuki-kun. Saki-chan dan Shogo pun juga ikut membantu."

"Ya memang sih mereka ikut membantu. Tapi Shoga tak pernah aku lihat sekalipun membantumu kok."

"Kiryuu-kun hanya tak pernah cerita padamu saja. Aku pernah lho mengobrol dengan dia berdua setelah sepulang sekolah," kata Kaori dengan nada menggoda.

"Eh? Kapan? Aku tidak pernah tahu soal itu. Ah dasar Shogo!" kata Yuuki dengan ketus.

"Tuh kan marah. Wajahmu yang marah itu lucu lho," kembali, Kaori menggodaku dengan ucapannya.

"Ah Kaori, kau menggodaku lagi ya. Kau selalu begitu deh sejak kuliah."

"Eh masa? Aku tak pernah menyadarinya."

Sikap Kaori saat kuliah mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Ia jadi lebih berani dan ramah kepada setiap orang. Ia tidak pernah menutup dirinya lagi sejak kuliah. Yuuki senang dengan perubahan itu namun.. di sisi yang lain ia agak terganggu.

Saat kuliah, banyak sekali laki-laki yang mendekati Kaori. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan jelas-jelas sering menggoda Kaori. Tentu saja, Yuuki yang sudah menyukai Kaori sejak SMA itu geram. Namun ia tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan menunjukkan raut wajah yang tak suka ketika mereka pergi bersama.

Kaori pun tentu sadar dengan hal itu. Sebagai pengobatnya, Kaori kadang menggenggam tangan Yuuki dan membisikkan.

"Tenang saja. Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kok," katanya dengan nada menenangkan.

Setiap kali Yuuki mendengar kalimat itu, Yuuki pun kembali tenang dan tersenyum kembali.

Perbuatan sederhana Kaori itu selalu efektif untuk mengembalikan mood dari Yuuki yang hilang.

"Kau selalu tahu cara membuatku kembali senang ya, Kaori," kata Yuuki di sela-sela ketika mereka jalan bersama setelah pulang kuliah.

Di bawah lampu jalanan, wajah Kaori terlihat begitu menawan. Terkadang, Yuuki pun sempat berhenti dan terdiam. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kaori ikut diam dan bertanya pada Yuuki ada apa. Namun seperti biasa, ia hanya akan menjawab baik-baik saja dan segera berjalan lagi.

Setengah jam pun berlalu. Teh serta kudapan yang mereka nikmati akhirnya habis tak bersisa. Kaori dengan cekatan mengambil peralatan makan itu dan membawanya menuju wastafel, namun Yuuki menghentikannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencuci peralatan ini berdua?" sarannya kepada Kaori.

Dengan senyuman dan anggukan yang anggun. Kaori memberikan beberapa peralatan makan itu kepada Yuuki dan membawanya.

Begitulah hari-hari yang akan dilalui oleh pasangan baru ini. Pasangan Hase Yuuki dan Hase Fujimiya. Di bawah atap rumah berlantai dua yang baru mereka beli ini. Perlahan, mereka mulai merajut bahtera keluarga. Dengan sejuta senyuman yang selalu mengiringi perjalanan hidup mereka saat ini hingga sekarang… dan maut memisahkan mereka berdua.


End file.
